


You've got to be Kitten Me

by Cctrail



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, ONWARDS WITH THE CATBOY AGENDA, Pining, Supernatural Elements, WHAT A HALLOWEEN THIS WAS, cat boy sykkuno, cat girls ruin corpse's life but cat boys help corpse ascend, i am literally tispy borderline drunk right now and it's 3AM but SHE MUST BE POSTED, kittykkuno, nekkuno, simp season is all day everyday, simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cctrail/pseuds/Cctrail
Summary: Sykkuno had commented that the cat ears were slowly growing on him during his Halloween stream. And they were, but probably not in the way he had meant.aka the fic where fate went: the cat ears stay ON, Sykkuno.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), sykkuno & Offline TV
Comments: 417
Kudos: 2889





	1. Wait a Meow-ment...

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I watched the stream. yes, I couldn't help myself. yes, i literally cranked this out in like 20 minutes. yes, this is kittykkuno's world and we are all just living int it. 
> 
> as usual, please understand this is fiction, and that they're just good friends in real life! if corpse or sykkuno aren't comfortable with this kind of stuff or content, this will be taken down. please respect their boundaries, and continue supporting them with all the love they deserve!
> 
> also...please don't repost this on another site or mention its existence to any of the people in this fic...please....i'm begging...just let this be our secret please :")

“And thank you so much for watching my stream guys! I’m going to raid Aria, so I’ll catch you guys later.” With a final wave to the camera, Sykkuno shut off the stream and slumped into his chair with a tired sigh. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was a lightweight —a few sips of soju in and the room was spinning for the next few hours. Even now, he still felt a but woozy, but mostly just light and giggly if anything.

Seeing his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, Sykkuno finally picked it up, only to be faced with hundreds of notifications. Twitter and Instagram seemed to have really liked the cat ears, judging by the number of likes he’s racked up in just the past few hours. Almost unconsciously, his hand found their way up to the felty ears on his head, tugging it a bit this way and that as he continued to scroll. However, his thumb froze when he reached a certain notification.

 _Oh boy, oh boy he forgot about Corpse_. Corpse had commented under his Instagram post with a simple “Yes, yes I see”, and yet Sykkuno had never felt so flustered. Sure, Corpse had a song about catgirls ruining his life, but Sykkuno definitely hadn’t asked Scarra to borrow the cat ears with that in mind! Promise! He just...wanted to show some Halloween spirit! _Yes, that was exactly the reason why he had cornered Scarra earlier that day for the ears. Nothing else!..._

 _...He wasn’t fooling anybody, was he. Much less himself._ Well, the decision was done, made, and posted to his socials so it really didn’t matter anymore. Plus, the cat ears were growing on him —they barely felt like they were there in the first place after having worn them for the past few hours.

As he stood up from his gaming chair, Sykkuno swayed a bit, his legs and knees weak from sitting down for so long, and stumbled his way into bed. He already felt his eyes drooping, partly because of the alcohol in his system, and another part from his Halloween stream. Laying his head down on his fluffy pillow, Sykkuno did one last check through his notifications before calling it a night.

One particular dm caught his eye. It was from Corpse, who was asking if he could get a picture from Sykkuno posing with the cat ears. The message was followed with a "only if you feel comfortable, though, Sykkuno". _Ah, he had asked that earlier when they were playing scp, right? And good old Corpse, always being so considerate and nice and welcoming and -getting off track again, Sykkuno. A picture. Corpse wants a picture, easy._ Typically, he would probably shy away and send a link to one of the many screenshots floating around on twitter, but sleepy and tipsy Sykkuno decided to do one better. With one hand curled into a first next to his face, Sykkuno recorded a video of him letting out small, sleepy “nya” before sending it to Corpse. Feeling his eyes droop further, Sykkuno had half a mind to at least put his phone on the nightstand next to him to charge before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Sykkuno awoke to a slight headache, courtesy of the soju the night before. Groaning for a bit, he sat up and stretched his arms and back before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and freshen up.

Staring blearily into the mirror, Sykkuno took in his messy bedhead and tried taming it a bit before doing his usual skincare routine. His mind wandered off as he performed his morning ritual, his hands automatically reaching for the toothbrush after drying his face off. Placing a generous dollop of toothpaste, Sykkuno got to brushing before he finally focused on something in the mirror. Or rather, two somethings.

_Ah, he forgot to take the cat ears off huh?_

Leaving the toothbrush hanging in his mouth, Sykkuno moved both of his hands to take the headband off —it probably wasn’t helping with the current pounding in his head. Except, when he brushed around his hair for the metal band, his fingers found nothing but hair. _That’s...odd?_ Sykkuno frowned and instead reached for the ears, tugging on the tips.

And he immediately hissed in pain, the toothbrush luckily clattering into the sink instead of the floor.

 _Oh god_ , Sykkuno thought, feeling how warm, fuzzy, and very alive the ears felt against his fingers.

 _Oh no, nonono,_ Sykkuno panicked, staring at how the ears swiveled and twitched through his reflection in the mirror.

 _They were real. The ears -they turned real. Oh god, he was a catboy for real now?_ Sykkuno pinched his arm. _Nope, not a dream. Which means..._

Sykkuno did what anyone else would do. He screamed for bloody murder.


	2. Corpse goes Cat-atonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse had planned on enjoying a chill Halloween.
> 
> Kittykkuno absolutely ensures that does not happen, in all the best ways. Corpse can't really bring himself to do anything but simp, and finds himself reaching enlightenment.

Corpse had honest to god planned on just bumming around for Halloween night. You know, maybe try to get some sleep at a reasonable hour or something. Parties weren’t really his thing, and while Halloween candy may be tempting, the current pandemic definitely outweighed any sugar cravings he had. 

And honestly the night had started out as planned. He woke up at the reasonable hour of 2PM and treated himself to some of those chocolate croissants you heated up yourself in the oven. And some _one_ or some _thing_ was looking out for him, because the roll of aluminum foil decided to not be an asshole today and actually worked with him. 

The flaky pastries tasted like hard earned victory. 

Corpse had then spent the rest of the afternoon lazily scrolling through social media, liking various posts of Halloween costumes and art that his followers tagged him in. He even took the sweet time to check out the playlist Felix had shared with him a few weeks back, and was finally able to update his own song list with some bangers. 

All in all, a chill day. 

Corpse had just made the executive decision to order McDonalds delivery and watch Corpse Bride (for the spoopy vibes and irony) when his phone flashed with a notification. Ignoring it for now, he placed his order of spicy mcnuggies and fries when he got a text from Sean. 

“Hey Corpse, buddy, take a peep at Sykkuno’s recent insta post ;)”

Interest piqued, because _what did Sykkuno —one of the sweetest, shyest, most precious human beings known to man —_ do _for Sean of all people to send a winky face_ , Corpse opened the app, and as if on cue Sykkuno’s post was the first to load on his timeline.

Corpse stared. The picture shyly smiled back.

Ears. Perched on Sykkuno’s head was a pair of motherfucking _cat ears_. Sykkuno was a _cat boy_ for Halloween.

Cat boy. Sykkuno. Words that Corpse never thought he’d hear, much less see together. But obviously fate was on his side, because Corpse has now been blessed, his third eye opened to the wonders of cat boy Sykkuno. Catkkuno? Kittykkuno.

_Fuck, Sykkuno was so cute._ As if possessed, his fingers liked the post before typing out a “Yes, yes, I see” in the comments. _Double fuck. This adorable squish of a man was going to be the death of him._

It wasn’t even those one of those hollow, wire frame ears, or the plasticky, fake looking ones that you find at the costume store. The cat ears sitting on top of Sykkuno’s head looked soft and fluffy, and most importantly _they blended in perfectly with his hair._

God, Corpse is nothing but a lowly fucking _simp_. 

But speaking of simps for Sykkuno, he reopened the chat with Sean, responding to his message with a lengthy key smash and a simple “did I say cat girls are ruining my life? I meant cat boys. fuck.” Sean had responded back with a string of smirking cat emojis, followed by “SIMP”, causing Corpse to groan because _he was absolutely fucking right_.

“he’s still streaming, by the way” Sean texted, “the discord group’s playing scp right now, the code’s in the chat if you wanna meet your cat boy in person”

Corpse sends another long key smash as he makes his way to his computer. Did he say he was going to just laze around and do nothing today? Yeah, scratch that, there’s been a change of plans. 

Was Corpse really about to go online and play a whole new game for the first time, with a lobby of _holy shit that’s a whole lot of fucking people he doesn’t know_ , just to try and attempt to hunt down Sykkuno?

The answer was _fuck yeah_. God, Corpse really hated how much of a fucking simp he was sometimes.

* * *

SCP is…interesting. It’s only been a few minutes in and already Corpse could feel the chaotic energy from the many drunk streamers in the server. All he really knew was that he was a soldier of some sort, he had a gun, and that Sykkuno was somewhere in this convoluted map.

For now, he’s been hanging with Lily, who’s at least prevented him from being killed so far despite being drunker than a skunk. They had just been patrolling the corridor when they heard Toast’s voice asking from the back, “Hey, hey, do you see this shy guy here?”

And lo and behold, trailing behind Toast was the man of the hour —no, of the fucking _day_ —Sykkuno himself, who was greeting Lily before suddenly turning towards him.

“Oh, Corpse?” Sykkuno gasped, “Corpse, it’s you!” 

“H-hi, hi yeah,” Corpse responded back lamely, you know, like a braindead _simp_ , “hello, uh…”

“I wore some —wore some cat ears today, I thought you would like them!” Sykkuno chirped, as if he hadn’t turned Corpse’s day upside down just a bit earlier with the power of a single photo.

“Yeah, yeah, I was hearing some rumors…” He trailed off, trying to sound more amused and composed, rather than someone who had already spent a small eternity familiarizing himself with said cat ears.

Sykkuno gave a cute chuckle —fuck, just everything he did was so fucking cute —before saying, “Yeah, I’m not a cat _girl_ , though, so I’m just a…”

“Aah, I thought it would just be so funny,” Corpse’s mouth started moving on its own, probably about to dig its own grave, “like, to see that. Can, can anybody…um.” 

_Fuck, he was stuttering so bad, think Corpse, think of something to say. Play dumb if you have to._ “Like as a joke, can you…Wait. What do they look like?” _Not that dumb! You liked his Instagram post earlier you fucking dumbass._

“I-I’m not sure,” Sykkuno stuttered back, “but, um, it’s great to see you! Have you ever played this game before?”

_Oh thank god, a change in subject_ , Corpse gladly took it, only managing to respond for a bit before a monster started closing in on them.

“Oh god, oh god, Corpse run!” Sykkuno let out a panicked giggle, and Corpse was willing to bet he was covering his cute ass smile with his hand again, “Oh jesus, Corpse, Corpse! Corpse, we gotta get out of here!”

So Corpse quickly followed after Sykkuno in true simp fashion.

The game was still confusing to him, but at least Sykkuno was there. As far as Corpse was concerned, his night was already made.

And that was _before_ his phone had buzzed later that night, containing what was later to be known as The Video.

The Video consisted of many, _many_ dangerous things, such as Sykkuno’s sleepy smile, Sykkuno’s cute little _nya_ , and Sykkuno’s cute hand curled next to his face, all wrapped up in the wonderful, unforgettable package that was Kittykkuno.

That’s when Corpse reached enlightenment. Cat girls may ruin his life, but cat boy Sykkuno helps him fucking _ascend_.

* * *

Corpse woke up the next morning to the sound of a long string of dings coming from his phone. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the time —11:30 AM, aka too fucking early —before sorting through the notifications. Honestly, 11:30 wasn’t that bad of a time to wake up, but Corpse _might_ have been switching off between rewatching The Video and scouring the #catboysykkuno hashtag on the blue bird app until the wee hours of the morning. 

Lily had apparently texted him a video, followed by “Because I’ve already resigned myself to forever being a third wheel, today I offer you this. Tomorrow, who knows?”.

Lily and him text sometimes, but she barely sends photos, much less videos. Curiosity growing, Corpse clicks the video. It starts off shaky, Lily obviously laughing at something, before focusing on Sykkuno. He sounds panicked, motioning at something that was cut off from the frame, confusing Corpse until the video panned up.

_Ah, the cat ears that have been seared into the back of his eyelids_. Corpse still wasn’t quite over it. Maybe he never really will.

But then.

But _then._ Corpse could only watch in disbelief as the ears fucking twitched and _moved on their own._

“They aren’t coming off, Lily,” Sykkuno was panicking, trying to tug them off to no avail,the ears staying firm on his head, “Lily, _Lily I think I’m actually a cat boy now, Lily what do I do I’m allergic to cats, oh my god can I be allergic to myself?”_

Lily’s voice could be heard giving reassurances to Sykkuno, trying to calm him down, until she suddenly just. Paused. “W-wait Sykkuno,” the video panned down, down, down, and _wow is that Sykkuno’s as—_ “Sykkuno, is that…”

A tail. A black, sleek tail was waving around behind Sykkuno, curling lazily in the air.

Corpse’s brain immediately shut down, the sounds of Sykkuno’s renewed panic fading into the background as he struggled to comprehend what he just saw.

Cat boy Sykkuno was now _actually cat boy Sykkuno_. _Holy shit what the fuck is he supposed to do with this information?_

Calmly, Corpse laid back down on the bed. Grabbing the nearest pillow, he carefully placed it over his face before letting out the longest scream of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there's Corpse's POV! fun fact, i used the word simp 6 times during this chapter...because what else does one do when in the presence of Sykkuno.
> 
> hopefully you guys liked how Corpse reacted, because 99.9% of this chapter is just him simping and agonizing over how cute Kittykkuno is.
> 
> ONWARD WITH THE NEKKUNO AGENDA!
> 
> also, i edited the first chapter a bit, fixing a few typos and adding a bit more details here and there. feel free to reread if you want!


	3. Facing the Mew-sic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous day after...Sykkuno faces the consequences of a certain video, and OfflineTV tries to find out what exactly happened.
> 
> Or, in which Kittykkuno finds out some kitty quirks, and OfflineTV is there for the ride.

Surprisingly, Toast had been the first one to crack. 

Sykkuno’s panic had woken up the rest of the OfflineTV crew, who had all come bustling into the living room before collectively freezing at the sight of a very real and very much blushing cat boy in front of them. Lily, having been already been there, ferried the crew onto the couches before ushering Sykkuno onto a seat as well. There was a sort of awkward silence, where no one really knew whether to address the elephant (or in this case, cat ears) in the room. Toast, who had been just staring intently at the fuzzy ears since coming into the room, seemed to have an internal debate before deciding on a solid _fuck it, I’ll do it myself_ and started petting them.

He must have found a good spot, because Sykkuno leaned into Toast’s touch, his tail curling happily behind him. _And see, that was the issue._ Toast knows he’s kind of a hardass, or a tsundere as Sykkuno likes to say, so he has a very clear idea of who he is as a person. But at the same time, Toast has also warmed up the fact that Sykkuno will always be the exception. Playing Valorant together? Sykkuno is better off trying his unpredictable plays. In Among Us? Forget trying to spice things up, if Sykkuno was killed off first, Toast was out for blood. 

_He wasn’t turning soft dammit_ _just... a bit milder. Kinder. To Sykkuno_. Sykkuno’s rising confidence is easily one of Toast’s best accomplishments, and seeing his friend finally get the love and fanbase he deserves warmed a part of his cold, dead heart that he didn’t know existed. Sykkuno just seemed to have that effect on people —a trend that was pretty quickly becoming apparent throughout the various Among Us lobbies they were playing —where someone new is hit with the powerful combo that was a sweet, shy Sykkuno giving wholesome yet heartfelt compliments left and right, all with that light, comforting voice he had. It’s always an instant KO —to the point where even those with harsher and more aggressive personalities found themselves softening their voices and words towards Sykkuno. 

It was a fascinating thing to watch, seeing people gravitate themselves towards Sykkuno. And yes, he and the others may joke about Sykkuno being an oblivious protagonist to a harem anime, _but hell, at this point he’s even started talking to Kpop idols and other celebrities on the regular._

_Anyway_ , Toast digresses. _Point is, regular Sykkuno was already pulling in people left and right. Now, cat boy Sykkuno? That’s what the kids nowadays would call a cultural reset. A revolution, except this one was led by major simping and boosts to serotonin levels._

So here Toast was, petting Sykkuno as an honest to god purr started up, vibrating comfortingly through his body and through the room. The rest of the OTV members just kind of. Stared. At the cuteness that was Kittykkuno. Before all looking at each other and making an unanimous pact to keep this on the down low. The world probably wouldn’t survive with this knowledge. 

Seeing as how Sykkuno has calmed down some Yvonne, being one of the more clear headed people of the group, made the wise decision to get takeout for lunch. A quick poll around the room led to the nutritional choice of pizza and garlic knots which Yvonne and Michael, being the most sober ones of the house, went out to buy. Lily and Scarra, who had done good on their promise the night before to take shots whenever they found themselves third-wheeling a certain duo (Michael had counted on Lily’s behalf —it was a good 4 extra shots on top of everything else) staggered into the kitchen to lessen their hangovers. The rest went around the house to clean up any drunken spills or messes that resulted from the chaotic Halloween night. 

Halfway through her second glass of sweet, sweet water,Lily had a little thought that she forgot something important. But well, that would wait until after lunch, some Tylenol, and proper hydration. 

* * *

The pizza was pretty much gone when Lily remembered what she did. 

“Um, guys?” Lily winced, staring down at her half eaten slice, “I texted Corpse a video earlier. Of uh, you know, Sykkuno’s...situation.”

Sykkuno’s ears twitched before pulling back because _oh no, what if Corpse thought it was weird? What if-_

_Wait_. Sykkuno’s face flushed as he suddenly recalled a certain video he sent to a certain person. _Oh no. Oh no, it was already over wasn’t it? Corpse probably wouldn’t want to speak to him ever again. Not after...after he’d...oh gosh, why did he drink so much again?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Lily’s increasingly panicked voice. 

“I-I mean, it’s Corpse right? He wouldn’t spread the video around, he’s a nice, reliable guy.” Lily quickly texted Corpse back a hurried, “Hey, about the last video, please don’t spread it, we’re trying to figure out how it happened while keeping it on the down low.”

And while they have yet to meet him in person, the OfflineTV crew could all at least agree that Corpse gave off good vibes. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have already half adopted him like they were currently...Also given Corpse’s own situation, he of all people would understand the importance of privacy. 

As if to confirm their thoughts, Lily’s phone almost immediately buzzed back with a, “Ah, yeah, I sort of figured...is Sykkuno okay though? How is he taking it? Is there anything I can do to help?”. 

Smiling a bit to herself, Lily texted, “Sykkuno’s calmed down for now. Actually, since you seem so worried, how about you come visit? I’m sure he’d appreciate the company”. Typing in the address of the OfflineTV house, Lily locked her phone with a cheerful hum. “Corpse confirmed he didn’t spread the video, like we thought. On a completely different note though, we might have a visitor later!”

“Oh?” Yvonne grinned slyly, “Would this visitor happen to be a certain, mysterious singer with a deep voice?”

“He most definitely could be, who knows?” Lily hummed teasingly, before raising a brow upon seeing just how pink Sykkuno was. “What’s wrong, Sykkuno? Your face is all pink?”

“I...guys.” Sykkuno almost whimpered as he buried his blushing face into his hands, “I-I sent Corpse a video last night.”

“Oh-ho, Sykkuno, you _naughty_ boy!” Toast crowed, shit-eating grin on his face, “Have you been cheating on me? What kind of scandalous things did you send to poor Corpse?”

Sykkuno’s face somehow turned even redder, “No, no! I-it wasn’t like that Toast, I swear! I just....” Sykkuno mumbled the rest into his slice of pizza, his tail curling defensively around his waist. 

“What was that last part, Sykkuno?” Toast pressed, “We couldn’t hear you, speak up!”

“I just, I sort of...” Sykkuno curled in on himself in embarrassment, “sent him a video of me saying ‘nya’ with cat ears...”

The OfflineTV crew froze for a bit, processing the words, before exploding into chaos. 

“Sykkuno!! Video! Video now! Show us!” Lily flailed her arms in excitement because _Sykkuno? Cat ears? Nya-ing? God tier combination. Enough uwu to knock even the most cold-hearted person out._ Michael was next to her, trying to calm her down, but it was equally obvious that he was curious about The Video as well. 

Yvonne was thinking around the same wavelength, trying to snatch Sykkuno’s phone from his grasp because _they Will See That Video, Thank You Very Much_. 

Toast was probably the most excited, hooking his arm over the cat boy’s shoulder while exclaiming, “Sykkuno, you sly, _sly_ dog—er, cat! You knew exactly what you were doing, weren’t you? Kittykkuno has finally shown his smooth moves, ey!”

Scarra was lowly muttering a _Good thing I lent you the cat ears, Sykkuno, because goddamn? Maybe all that time third and fourth-wheeling really did pay off, what the fuck?_ Before pausing for a bit. “Wait, Sykkuno?” 

It was at this point that Lily and Yvonne were successful in snatching Sykkuno’s phone, giggling as they crowded together off to the side to hunt down the video. Sykkuno just stared after them, a resigned look on his face, before turning his attention towards Scarra. “Eh? Yes, Scarra?”

“So...did the ears like, just pop out of nowhere? Or did they come from the headband I gave you?” Scarra asked, brows furrowed. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to take them off last night before falling asleep,” Sykkuno answered, head tilted in thought, “and then this morning I tried looking for the band to take it off, and realized there was nothing there...except the ears stayed on.”

“Hm…was there anything different about yesterday?” Scarra tried to rack for ideas without avail. _Perhaps a quick Google search could help?_ Taking out his phone, he searched up yesterday’s date, brow raising at some of the top articles. “Hey, guys…huh. This is gonna sound weird but…what do we think about astrology, zodiac signs, and stuff?”

Toast snorted, “Come on, man. Not the star mumbo jumbo.”

Lily, however, seemed to perk up. “Ooh, wait. Yesterday was a full blue moon right?”

Scarra nodded, “Yeah, Google says full blue moon in Taurus? Whatever that means…”

“Does this…” Sykkuno blinked, “does this make me a werewolf? Werecat?”

“Ah, probably not?” Scarra hummed as he skimmed through an article, “Apparently a full blue moon in Taurus usually leads to unrest, spontaneous actions, and unexpected change. Kinda sounds similar to what’s going on now…Oh, there’s a zodiac specific section. What sign are you again, Sykkuno?”

“Eh? Uh…honestly I don’t know?” Sykkuno shrugged.

“He’s a Gemini! You were born June 4th, right?” Lily piped in, to which Sykkuno confirmed with a nod.

“Gemini…gemini…” Scarra muttered as he scrolled down, “Ah. You know, the last part of this seems to line up…pretty well actually. This moon’s supposed to give you like. Give you an insatiable need for validation and give you a surprising revelation.”

“I mean, I feel like he’s already had the need for validation,” Lily hums, “but the surprising revelation…” She gave a meaningful glance towards the cat ears. “That’s pretty on the nose.” 

“Either way though, is there a way to get rid of the ears?” Toast asked, “Because I’m assuming Sykkuno doesn’t want them to stay, right?”

“A-ah, yeah…” Sykkuno frowned, his ears pulling back in distress, “I don’t think I can ever go out looking like this…I’m already awkward, I don’t need another thing to make me even weirder…”

“Sykkuno! You precious, precious person you!” Lily lightly patted his cheeks, “I know you still don’t believe it, but I’m going to say it anyways —you could probably commit murder in a front of everyone and get away with it by just smiling! Look at how everyone’s been simping for you in Among Us!”

“Also Sykkuno,” Toast chimed in, “don’t forget about all the girls tryna slide into your DMs, you aint slick!”

“I-I, you guys know that’s not what I meant!” Sykkuno flushed, “Plus, you all know that—”

“Sykkuno, I swear to god,” Lily interrupted, “if you’re about the say _the_ line I’m going to do something you won’t like. A lot.”

Sykkuno’s mouth shut immediately upon hearing that. It was something he learned early on —the visceral fear he had towards Lily’s threats —especially because she probably had the most dirt on him out of everyone he knew. _She knew…things. Like, deep, dark secret things that ideally never see the light of day._

One of them being admiration — _no, it definitely isn’t a crush Lily, what are you talking about_ —towards a certain someone.

Just because his heart beats a little faster whenever he sees Corpse’s likes and replies to his posts, or how he eagerly waits for Corpse’s responses in their DMs, or the way that his face sometimes flushes when Corpse lets out a dark giggle when they play together…means nothing!

_None of that pointed towards a crush! Corpse is a cool guy, that’s all._ Sykkuno nods to himself. It wouldn’t matter anyway, since his track record for crushes have been dismal, all ending up unrequited. _Better to not think too much about it, especially because Corpse is such a nice guy, and an even nicer friend! Don’t let your own feelings mess this up, Sykkuno._

This time Lily sat beside Sykkuno to pet his ears, which brought him to a blissful, purring state once more. _Wow. Maybe the ears could stay a little longer…who knew this sort of bliss could be possible…_

Just as Sykkuno was about to fall asleep, his purring abruptly stopped as he stared at the door, his tail stilling in the air.

He hadn’t noticed earlier, but the OfflineTV crew all had comforting smells that somehow complemented each other. Probably because they lived together for so long, their scents all seemed to mesh together into something Sykkuno could really only describe as _comfort, home, and belonging._ It was nice, and really put him at peace.

But there was a new smell coming closer, that was standing on the other side of the front door. It was definitely foreign, but not…bad? It smelled oddly metallic and, well, dark. Sort of like a lightning storm, if Sykkuno had to put it into words.

And then the doorbell rang. Lily bolted up from the couch, dragging Sykkuno with her as she went to answer the door. “Sykkuno, would you be a dear and check who’s here? I forgot I had to go check on Temmie!”

“U-um, like this?” Sykkuno squeaked, still uncertain even after Lily nodded and seemed to talk to the rest of the OfflineTV crew in hushed voices. “Oh, o-okay…”

Tentatively cracking the door open, Sykkuno was met with a wall of black. Black jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, black painted nails. And, as he was looking up, a black face mask, black curly hair… _wait was it_?

“Oh. Hey—hey, Sykkuno.” A deep, dark voice said, the man in front of him giving a small wave.

Sykkuno froze. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that flustered him through the screen, the voice that resounded through his earbuds whenever he was streaming his songs, the very voice that he’s found to have the cutest giggles and laughter.

_What was Corpse doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting guys, the election quite literally had me at the throat until Biden finally won!! please have this 2k chapter as an offer djdjjd
> 
> there's a little less simping in this chapter, since I was trying to fit some plot to explain?? the whole Kittykkuno. hopefully it made sense!
> 
> I promise to dial up the Simping Mode alllll the way up to maximum next chapter, especially now that a certain duo has met hehe
> 
> hopefully I was able to characterize the rest of OfflineTV ok? I'm not as familiar with their dynamic, so if you have any advice or suggestions let me know in the comments!


	4. Feline Good ft. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! The fluff and ultimate simp fest you were all waiting for -place your bets now laddies and gents, is Sykkuno or Corpse the biggest simp?
> 
> Sykkuno finds out that Corpse gives god tier pats. Corpse finds out that Sykkuno likes cuddling and can fucking purr.
> 
> Life's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can I just say? Holy shit guys thank you for all the support, hits, and kudos you guys are insane. Like this is literally something drunk me at 3AM thought: fuck it lets do it and yet here we are???
> 
> I'm glad we're all such simps for Kittykkuno, the true cultural reset!

_Corpse was here. Corpse was standing in front of him? And he still had his cat ears! Oh no, oh nonono he must look so weird right now!_ “Oh, Corpse! It’s you! Uh, nice to see you!” Sykkuno pulled his ears back, hoping they’d blend in with his hair. He quickly moved out of the way, letting Corpse in before shutting the door.

“Lily told me you were stressed out,” Corpse responded, visibly concerned, “is everything okay? She told me to come over so I could help you calm down.”

The cat boy blushed beet red at that because _Lily you can’t just tell Corpse that I find him comforting! That…that’s not fair._ Lily _knew_ Sykkuno already got flustered just by hearing Corpse’s voice through the screen. How was he supposed to function when seeing him in person??

“I…I’m ok for now, I think? Ah, but where are my manners? Corpse, please sit, let me get you some water or something…” Sykkuno hurriedly pulled out a chair for his guest, blinking with surprise to find the common room empty. _Where did everyone go?_ “Um…we have water, tea, and I think orange juice? Do you have a preference?”

“Water’s fine, thank you Sykkuno.” Corpse responded, and _wow. Did his ears have enhanced hearing? Because Corpse’s voice sounded even huskier than usual. It felt so soothing to listen to—bad Sykkuno! Get back on task and get him some water!_

Pouring them both a glass of water, Sykkuno hurried back, not wanting Corpse to wait too long. Handing Corpse a glass, Sykkuno tilted his head in confusion when he noticed Corpse staring intensely at something past him. His tail also swayed in confusion, freezing in the air when Corpse immediately focused on that instead. 

Was...was Corpse staring at his ears and tail? _Oh no, he probably thought they were weird, didn’t he._ Sykkuno felt the rising urge to run back to his room and bury himself under the covers. “U-um...Corpse?” Sykkuno fidgeted, looking down, “Are the ears making you uncomfortable? I can go, you really don’t have to force yourself into staying here-“

Warm hands covered his, the rings and black nails a surprisingly comforting sight. “Sykkuno. Look at me.” Corpse said, eyes crinkling a bit when Sykkuno’s eyes met his. “Don’t worry, they don’t bother me —you never bother me, so don’t worry about that, okay?”

Sykkuno nodded dumbly, trying to focus on Corpse’s words while freaking out because _his hands are so big! And warm! And wow he has really pretty fingers..._

Tugging gently on the cat boy’s hands, Corpse pulled Sykkuno down to the spot next to him on the couch before releasing his hold. “How are you feeling, Sykkuno?” Corpse asked, “I know things like this can be emotionally trying. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Ah, like I said before, Corpse” Sykkuno threaded his fingers together, already missing the warmth of Corpse’s hands, “I’m fine, I think. You know how everyone in OfflineTV are, they’re really nice and helped calm me down earlier. Plus, now you’re here! I’m pretty sure my day can’t get any better.” He finished with a bashful smile, one that Corpse was able to catch before it was hidden behind his palm. 

“That’s good to hear, Sykkuno.” Corpse seemed to pause, before continuing, “I, I had a lot of fun last night. When we played SCP. I also liked the video you sent after.”

Face flushing, Sykkuno buried his dace into his hands in shame. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it, Corpse. The video was really weird, I know...”

“No!” Corpse whirled around towards the startled cat boy, “No, it was a really cute video Sykkuno. Don’t feel weird about it, I—I enjoyed it a lot.” 

And now they were both looking away, faces warm and hands fidgeting. 

_Think, think Sykkuno! What can you talk about with your good old pal Corpse? Don’t make this anymore awkward—_ “Uh, hey, Sykkuno?” Corpse’s voice brought Sykkuno out of his musings. And thank god, because Sykkuno had a whole lot of nothing going on in his head. “Can I —and if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s completely fine —can I touch your ears?”

Ooh, if his hands already felt so nice holding his, just how good would they feel petting him? Sykkuno nodded furiously, not trusting his voice to respond. He watched curiously, his ears flicking a bit, as Corpse’s hands reached for them. 

It started with a tentative touch on the tip, as if Corpse was afraid of startling him. When Sykkuno didn’t pull away after a bit, he explored some more, rubbing the furry, velvety tips before tracing the sides down to the base. And Corpse must have magic fingers or something, because he immediately found a spot that made Sykkuno literally melt, his nails scratching comfortably against the cat boy’s scalp. Sykkuno found himself unconsciously nudging his head towards Corpse’s hands, his body leaning in to the singer’s side. 

Mm, this must be what bliss feels like. Sykkuno’s eyes drooped, his chest starting up a low purr as heavenly fingers turned him into putty. _Wow, not only was Corpse one of the nicest, coolest people he’s ever met, he also had the best fingers. Sykkuno wanted a refund. How could someone be so perfect?_

Suddenly, the fingers stilled and Sykkuno cracked his eyes open. “Corpse? Why’d you stop?” He absolutely _did not whine,_ thank you very much. His tail unconsciously wrapped around Corpse’s wrist in an attempt to get it back to his ears and scratching. 

Corpse stared at the tail for a bit before looking back at the cat boy. “Ah. This angle’s bad for your neck, Sykkuno. Maybe—“ 

Sykkuno didn’t let him finish, his body swiveling itself so that he was sitting on Corpse’s lap, his nose buried into the crook of the singer’s neck and _who knew a smell could be so comforting, so nice?_

His tail dragged that heavenly hand back to his head, only letting go when the scratching started up again. Sighing into Corpse’s neck, Sykkuno made himself comfortable as his purring started up again. _Big brain move, Sykkuno! Corpse’s scent, paired with his petting? God tier experience. Nothing else would ever come close to this._

This time, Sykkuno felt himself drifting off into the sleep realm, the worries and stress of today chased off by Corpse’s comforting presence, fingers, and the soothing smell of stormy rain. 

* * *

So. Corpse was in trouble. In such big, fucking trouble. 

Why was he in such trouble? Well, Corpse is very glad you asked.

Corpse is _this_ close to losing his shit. No really, the line is literally razor thin. 

See, he had made the impromptu decision to come over to the OfflineTV house after Lily sent him the address. Corpse had thought to drop by just to see Sykkuno, make sure he was doing okay, and then talk a bit before leaving. _Maaaybe also see the ears and tail in person. Just maybe._ Short and sweet, yeah?

Except right now, he was having a mini existential crisis, just a small, spicy one. Why? Because somehow, he had  a lapful of Sykkuno, who was purring contently into his neck as Corpse was petting his ears. 

_Seriously, what was his life._ Corpse wasn’t built to handle this level of cuteness. Sykkuno on a regular day was already enough to make Corpse melt into a puddle of simpery. When Sykkuno wore the cat ears the other day and sent The Video of him nya-ing? Corpse felt his fucking soul _ascend_. It was glorious. But now? Now Sykkuno was a very real _cat boy_ who was fucking curled up _into his neck_ , letting out the cutest fucking purr while Corpse petted the softest fucking ears he’s ever had the honor of petting in his life. _God, and Sykkuno felt so warm, like comfort and home personified. Truly, he wasn’t worthy._

Someone was really trying to test his limits. Corpse stared off into the ceiling, trying to figure out what good deed he did in his previous life to be blessed with this holy experience. He must’ve saved the fucking world or something, because what else could lead to the literal manifestation of his dreams?

Hearing footsteps, Corpse turned his head toward the hallway, seeing Lily sneakily peeking out from the corner. Using his free hand, he tried to convey how _he really couldn’t fucking handle this level of bliss, so Lily please show some mercy and save him before he was reduced to being nothing more than a puddle of lowly Kittykkuno simp._ But Lily must’ve not got the message because she gave him a quick thumbs up, flashing a devious smile before turning around and leaving Corpse to his demise. 

_Ah, shit._ Corpse was so fucked. 

No seriously, though. Corpse was going to be a changed man after this experience. He was going to be the living embodiment of _no thoughts, just head full of Kittykkuno._ Should he actually be worried about how many times his serotonin levels have been boosted in this past month alone? _Hmm, lets just not fucking worry about it._

_But_ , Corpse mused as he finally stopped petting Sykkuno’s ears, his arms wrapping around Sykkuno’s waist to pull him in closer, _there really was no place he’d rather be._

Feeling the cat boy nuzzle further into his neck, Corpse felt himself slipping into a peaceful sleep as Sykkuno’s purrs vibrated comfortingly between their bodies. For now, Corpse was going to enjoy this rare moment of peace while cuddling with the cutest person in the world. 

He could worry about having a funky, mini mental breakdown about this later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this chapter took so long to get out, long story short i got a job!! yay employment!!
> 
> in return please have this simping of a chapter. pretty sure if you search up the word 'simping' in the dictionary, this chapter would pop up djdjdj
> 
> i have one more chapter planned for this series! just to hopefully tie things together about the cat ears, and of Corpse and Sykkuno dancing around each other
> 
> thank you for staying with me this long guys!!


	5. Picture Purr-fect Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-cuddling shenanigans, fluff, and another healthy dose of mutual simping. And maybe, just maybe, Corpse and Sykkuno aren't as emotionally constipated as they may seem, which is probably good for everyone else's blood pressure in the long run.
> 
> Alternatively: Sykkuno and Corpse face the consequences of cuddling on the living room couch in broad daylight, while the OTV crew have a field day and a half teasing the new couple.

Lily is, let’s just say, invested in certain things that go on in her friends’ lives. Having been more of a shy person herself, she treasures the close friends she has. Back when she and Sykkuno met, flowers and awkwardness and all, something had niggled at the back of her mind that this was the start of a great friendship. 

See, as shy as Lily is, she also likes to meddle. You know, small things like teasing Sykkuno about his crush, making sure Sykkuno and said crush get plenty of quality one to one time on streams, and updating said crush on the many cute things Sykkuno does on the daily. 

The only thing was, Sykkuno’s low self-esteem and signature “girls just aren’t into me” mindset really kept throwing a wrench in her plans.

But Lily was nothing if stubborn. _She was going to help Sykkuno finesse his man, dammit_. That way Sykkuno can finally get the tender loving care he deserves, and hopefully some of the parasocial fans will finally back off.

Lily also wouldn’t be so adamant about this if Corpse hadn’t been so obvious about his fondness towards Sykkuno. Sure, simping for Sykkuno had become somewhat of a meme for OfflineTV-centric lobbies, but Corpse’s simping kept transcending to unknown levels. Aside from The Kiss At The Rock, Corpse could quite literally pinpoint Sykkuno’s voice at any time during discord chat despite the chaos, and if you were to add on his very vocal support towards Sykkuno’s chaotic antics and puns, it’s easy to tell the singer was smitten. 

And that was before the cat ears made an appearance on Sykkuno’s cute, fluffy head. Lily had never seen someone so quickly respond to an Instagram post, or change their plans for the night to come online to not to even stream, but just play a whole new game to try and talk to Sykkuno. And then promptly stutter and follow him around like a lost puppy upon doing so. 

What a simp. 

Lily approves, though. Which is why she sent Corpse the Top Secret footage of cat boy Sykkuno and the address to OfflineTV’s house. _Just to give a push or two in the right direction, you know, like a good friend._

And the best friend! Because now they’re cuddling on the couch, and Sykkuno’s purring is so loud that Lily could hear it from the kitchen. _Never let it be said that she didn’t do anything for Sykkuno. She deserves a gold star for this. Maybe also a boba or two._

Taking out her phone, Lily snuck a quick shot of the cuddling duo before sending it into the OfflineTV group chat. She followed it up with a “See, aren’t you guys glad I told you to haul ass when Corpse got here? Now they’re all cuddly and cute!”

“Oh-ho, I’m definitely teasing Sykkuno about this when he wakes up” Toast replied with a string of smirking devil emojis. 

“Oops, my finger accidentally slipped and saved the photo 🥺 ” Yvonne responded, “Weird how that happened...you got any more Lily?”

Lily chuckled, taking one last glance at the slumbering couple before making her way back to her room. For now, she’ll let them have their peace and well-needed sleep. But they’re in for one hell of a teasing when they wake up. 

Because come on, cuddling in the living room in broad daylight? Even she and Michael aren’t that forward with their PDA, and they’ve _been_ dating. 

Incorrigible simps, the both of them.

* * *

Surprisingly, Corpse woke up feeling refreshed yet warm. He had the bad habit of tossing and turning in his sleep, so more often then not he woke up cold with his blankets pushed off to the side. 

But now. Right now he felt toasty, a comfortable weight on top of him being his main source of heat. Blearily opening his eyes, he was met with a head of fluffy, dark hair.

_Ah, right. He and Sykkuno were cuddling._ Fuck, Corpse could stay like this forever. Sykkuno blew small, quiet breaths into his neck, occasionally nuzzling his nose and cheek deeper. His ears also twitched here and there, swiveling around as if they had a life of their own. Sykkuno’s tail had once again found its way around Corpse’s wrist, which was still wrapped around the cat boy’s waist. 

Truly, Corpse had never felt such peace before. He could think of 101 ways and things that could have fucked up his first in person meeting with Sykkuno and the rest of the OfflineTV crew, but somehow all of that seemed borderline nonexistent at the moment. 

For the time being, Corpse decided to pass the time by petting Sykkuno’s ears and combing through his fluffy hair, enjoying the tranquility around them. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually Sykkuno stirred, his mouth making a cute smacking noise as his eyes cracked open. 

_Skin_. Sykkuno was looking at _skin and dark, curly hair. Mm, and he was surrounded by the smell of rain and lightning...Wait, what?_

Yelping, Sykkuno jerked his head away from where it had been buried in the crook of Corpse’s shoulder, and _oh my god he had been nuzzling into Corpse’s neck like some sort of creep? Oh no, ohnono Sykkuno you just keep messing things up!_

And then, Sykkuno processed the fact that on top of all that, he was also straddling poor Corpse’s lap. Face turning beet red, Sykkuno squeaked in embarrassment as he scrambled to get off, only to be stopped by hands steadying his waist. 

“Hey, hey Sykkuno calm down. Everything’s okay, yeah?” Corpse’s voice soothed, his fingers stroking small circles into Sykkuno’s sides. _Which, ooh, that felt nice._

“U-um Corpse, are you comfortable with this? I know you like privacy and your own space, and cuddling is, is...” The cat boy fidgeted, his blush darkening as it finally processed that he had fallen asleep on top of his crush. While straddling him and sniffing his neck like some sort of creep!

“It’s okay, I, I liked it a lot Sykkuno.” Corpse hummed, petting Sykkuno’s ears once more to try and calm him down. “You’re warm, you know. It was nice, cuddling.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno whispered into his hands, “that, that’s good. I hope. I liked it too, the cuddling...” He slowly lifted his head up, meeting Corpse’s warm gaze and letting out a sheepish smile. _Man, Corpse really was such a nice guy. He’s honestly so lucky to have met someone like him!_

Corpse blinked because. _Oh wow. That smile was stunning. What could he do to make it happen again?_ Once again, his mouth moved again without thinking. “If, if you ever want to cuddle again, just know I’d love to do it again. Also, you have a really pretty smile.”

_Corpse. You absolute mess of a simp, what the actual fuck._ See, this is the shit that happens when you’re all no thoughts, head empty. A whole fucking trainwreck in the making. 

_Ah, shit. Sykkuno was stuttering again. It was really cute, so maybe being a braindead simp was worth it —ooh, and there was that smile again. Definitely worth it._

So like the genius he was, Corpse decided to just blurt out the one thing he’s been holding onto for the longest time. “Sykkuno. I, I want to let you know there’s no pressure or anything, alright? But, I like you —more than a friend.” Seeing Sykkuno’s face contort with surprise, Corpse ran his mouth again. “I, uh, I know that there are some people who jokingly flirt with you, but I want you to know that I meant everything I’ve said on stream. You raise my serotonin. Just streaming with you makes my day better, because I can hear your voice and cute jokes. Your, your smile and laughs make my heart go doki doki. But in like, a good way. Yeah.” The singer trailed off lamely, because _what the actual fuck was that? You confess and then really end with doki doki? What kind of weeb ass behavior was that?_

“Doki doki? That’s really cute of you, Corpse!” Sykkuno giggled, somehow endeared by that mess of a confession. Seeing Corpse sheepishly hide his face into Sykkuno’s neck, the cat boy knew what he had to do.

Threading his fingers through the smaller hairs at the nape of Corpse’s neck, Sykkuno gathered his jumbled thoughts together. “Hey, Corpse? I, I have something to tell you too.”

Feeling Corpse shift under his grip, Sykkuno let him pull back so they were eye to eye again. “I also —also like you more than a friend, Corpse. You’re so cool, and nice, and, and really caring! Whenever we play together you always make the lobby so fun, and do vent scans with me. Your voice is really soothing, but I also like your playfulness, your cute giggles, and how you laugh at my lame jokes. I, I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I don’t think I’ve ever gotten along with someone so quickly before! I’m really glad that we met each other, and even luckier that someone as great as you likes me back!” This time Sykkuno flashed a smaller, softer smile towards the younger, one of his rare, unhidden ones.

“Then, would you,” It was Corpse’s turn to be flustered, “would you like to go out on a date sometime? Thought it might be less going out and maybe more building a house together in Minecraft or something.”

“I’d love that Corpse!” Sykkuno beamed, tail waving happily behind him, “Building a house sounds perfect! I’ll even make sure to add some windows!”

“Yeah! That sounds great!” Corpse happily responded back. 

The two stared at each other, processing what just happened because —oh wow, mutual confessions were not on the agenda for today —that really just happened. A date was in the works. _Is this what the kids nowadays called progress?_

A moment or two passes before Sykkuno decided to take the jump. “Can I, uh, can I kiss you Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, “I don’t mind if the mask stays on! I just, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“Oh. Oh, yes, of course Sykkuno.” Corpse replied, quickly adding on, “I’ll do you one better. Is it okay if I cover your eyes?”

Seeing Sykkuno nod eagerly with a cute “Uh-huh!” Corpse chuckled before covering Sykkuno’s eyes with the palm of one hand, using his other to pull down his face mask before pecking Sykkuno’s lips. It was a quick thing, the peck, but it was enough to make Corpse’s lips tingle a bit, and raise his serotonin levels through the roof.

Sykkuno, feeling Corpse starting to move back, wrapped his arms around Corpse’s neck to gently tug his head back into another longer kiss, sighing happily when they separated. “Your lips are really soft,” Sykkuno smiled, “would definitely kiss again.”

Corpse huffed out a small laugh, pulling his facemask back up and uncovering Sykkuno’s eyes once more. “That’d be because I use chapstick religiously. Burt’s Bees is a godsend.” He pulled Sykkuno in closer, nuzzling their noses together, “You, you never told me you were such a good kisser. Thank you for liking me back, Sykkuno.”

“No, no! Thank you for liking me Corpse!” Sykkuno blushed, “Plus, I don’t think I’d ever be the one to confess first...you were really brave, doing that.”

“It was worth it, because now I have a date with the cutest man in the world!” Corpse smiled dopily behind his mask, pure simpery radiating off of his voice. 

“Oh-ho, so the lovebirds finally woke up?”

The duo looked up to see Toast and Scarra at the entryway, bags of boba tea in hand. Seemed like they had just done a Half & Half run, judging by the stubby cups peeking out.

“O-oh, Toast! Scarra! Nice, nice to see you guys too!” Sykkuno spluttered as he quickly shifted off of Corpse’s lap, his face bright red from being caught. Corpse wasn’t faring any better, his face equally as red as he stared determinedly at the ground.

“Oh no, no, don’t stop because of us.” Toast smirked deviously, sending a foreboding chill down Corpse’s and Sykkuno’s spines. “You both looked so comfortable too!”

Scarra, being the peacekeeper and saint he was, stepped in. “Uh, do you guys want boba? We did a run, and got some for you guys.” At both of their eager nods, Scarra fished through one of the bags, handing Sykkuno his typical order of osmanthus oolong milk tea with boba (with 30% sugar because Sykkuno surprisingly doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth), and giving Corpse a black milk tea with boba with 50% sugar (Corpse had mentioned he enjoyed boba, so they figured the classic was the safest choice).

Toast and Scarra had then made their way to the kitchen with the couple trailing behind them, handing the rest of the OTV crew their respective drinks before everyone took a seat around the dining table.

There was a moment of peaceful, mutual appreciation for boba, before the OfflineTV crew zeroed in on a certain duo.

“Soo, looks like you both had a nice nap on the couch,” Lily smiled angelically, “a really, _really_ nice nap, from the looks of it.”

“Ah. Sykkuno, Sykkuno was tired and we just…sort of ended up falling asleep.” Corpse replied sheepishly.

“Hmm looks like you both did more than falling asleep though?” Yvonne snickered, “You guys seemed…awfully close.”

“Yeah Sykkuno, Corpse, you got anything you want to tell us?” Toast pressed, smirk stretching wider.

“W-what? Um…” Sykkuno glanced at Corpse, who gave him a nod, before continuing, “Well, Corpse —Corpse and I are dating now.”

Cheers rang around the table, the OTV crew shouting their congratulations and support at the new couple.

“It’s about damn time Sykkuno! You’ve been a pining mess for the past month!” Toast crowed, before turning to Corpse, “And _you._ You and I will have a nice, little talk later, you know, as two good, _good_ buddies, yeah?” Corpse just gave a strangled nod in response, slightly worried about the impeding shovel talk he was about to get.

“Thank goodness,” Lily muttered under her breath, “I was _this close_ to locking the both of you in a room until you both got your shit together.” Yvonne nodded along, glad that they didn’t have to resort to such… _extreme_ measures.

Michael was excitedly slapping Corpse on the back, because “Hey Corpse, I’ve heard you like knives and you’ll _never_ guess what we just got in to the PO box the other day!”

After the initial excitement of the announcement wore off, Scarra took a contemplative sip of his boba before speaking up. “I, uh, hate to go off topic here, but I might actually have a solution for Sykkuno’s cat ears problem. Remember the [article](https://bit.ly/3p6Px6C) I was walking about earlier Sykkuno?” Scarra asked, continuing when he got a nod in return, “Well, you’re a Gemini, so that was your bit. What’s your sign, Corpse?”

“Ah, I’m a Leo.” Corpse responded, “It was part of the reason why I came today, actually. My Co-star app told me to take some risks today, so I decided on a solid fuck it and drove up here. I’m really glad I did, too.” He beamed down at Sykkuno, who gave him a shy smile in response.

_Simps, the both of them._ The OfflineTV crew inwardly scoffed, exchanging equally suffering looks around the table.

“Okay, okay yeah.” Scarra muttered, scrolling through the article, “So, Corpse, I’m not sure how much you follow astrology, but yesterday was a full blue moon in Taurus, which for Leos meant that you should publicly show your passions and drive. Also, that you should take advantage of any opportunities that come your way.” Giving a wry glance at the happy couple, Scarra continued, “Seemed like it lined up pretty well? Maybe there was a certain… _passion_ of Corpse’s that manifested because of the blue moon.” A meaningful glance at the cat ears, “So maybe if we resolve or acknowledge said passion, maybe Sykkuno will turn back to normal?”

“Hmm, then what should Corpse and I do exactly?” Sykkuno frowned, hand fiddling with the ears on his hand before. Pausing. _Now just wait a moment…_ Feeling around his head, Sykkuno’s fingers made contact with metal. A quick yank, and suddenly his head was cat ears free.

“Um, guys? I think…I think we did it?” Sykkuno blinked, bewildered at the cat ears headband hanging innocently off of his fingers. He patted around his lower back, sighing in relief upon finding that his tail had also disappeared. “But, but why would it have…” He trailed off before flushing bright red. _Oh. Oh, the ears were still on after the confession, so was it the kiss? It was definitely the kiss, wasn’t it_.

Corpse seemed to have reached the same conclusion, having buried his face into his hands and letting out a surprisingly high-pitched groan.

“Ooh, Sykkuno?” Lily crooned, “Seems like you and Corpsey here might have an idea on why the cat ears came off.”

“Yeah Sykkuno,” Yvonne piled on, “would you be a _dear_ and share your thoughts to the class?”

“W-what?” Sykkuno stared holes into his boba, giving a pointed sip before talking. “It…it’s not like Corpse and I _kissed-or-anything-haha-what-no-totally-not-yup_!”

“Wait, wait, you both _kissed_?” Lily shrieked, flailing her arms, narrowly missing her drink.

“Sykkuno, you smooth, _smooth_ motherfucker!” Toast gasped, “Already smooching before the first date? Absolutely _scandalous_!”

Chaos once again erupted around the table at the confession. Letting out a fond sigh at the commotion, Sykkuno snuck a glance at his new boyfriend, startling a bit when he noticed that Corpse was already staring at him, happiness crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

Giggling, Sykkuno could only smile in return, the feeling of contentment, home, and belonging welling up inside of him.

_Maybe, just maybe_ , Sykkuno reflected as he sneakily snuck his hand to hold Corpse’s larger one, _being a cat boy wasn’t so bad after all_. 

* * *

“Ah, I hope it’s not damaged…” Sykkuno frowned, eyeing the track marks on the side of the package he was opening. “So, um, let’s see…eh.” Opening the box, he saw the note first, reading out loud to his stream, “I hope you like the cat ear—eh? Um, w-what do you mean? Oh, I hope you like the cat ears, you won’t have to steal Scarra’s anymore.” Looking up from the note, Sykkuno looked up just in time to see his chat bursting with comments asking him to put it on. “Oh, um, thanks for the cat ears!” Opening the package, Sykkuno could only stare at what had to be some of the fluffiest pair of cat ears known to mankind. The sender must have taken extra time to pick this particular pair out, because the color and texture of the ears looked pretty much identical to his hair. Sykkuno could feel himself having a mini existential crisis, his mind drifting back to that fated Halloween. Since then, he’s also downloaded the Co-star app Corpse had, just so he could know which days to be extra careful lest something else supernatural happens to him again. Luckily though, today wasn’t one of those days. Putting up a token struggle, Sykkuno decided to tease his chat for a bit, jokingly asking for 50 gift subs, before finally giving in and putting the ears on.

Smiling at how explosive and happy the chat was upon the return of Kittykkuno, Sykkuno let out a bashful giggle before going off screen to get another package. As he did so, his phone buzzed twice, indicating a text from Corpse. Fishing out his phone, Sykkuno muffled his laugh upon seeing the long key smash his boyfriend had sent, followed with a “Fuck, baby. You’re really testing me today aren’t you?”

Picking up one of the other packages on the floor, Sykkuno quickly sent a text back. “Weren’t you on Twitter earlier demanding people to put on cat ears? It’s okay babe, I’ll always be your and only cat boy!”

Corpse then responded with a sad cat meme, prompting Sykkuno to giggle again before texting a quick “Love you, but I gotta go back on stream now!”.

Heading back to his set up, Sykkuno couldn’t quite hide his smile as he started to open his next package. Sykkuno was so, so lucky. Lucky to have such great, supportive friends, lucky to have so many people watching his streams, and even luckier to have Corpse as his boyfriend.

Who knew that all he needed was a pair of cat ears and some alcohol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, You've got to be Kitten Me is completed! Thank you guys for joining me in this simping mess of a fic, and the biggest thank you to Corpse and Sykkuno for being the best comfort streamers out there! But like. Also highkey hoping they never find this because I would have to just. Yeet myself or something.
> 
> You guys are insane, because I never thought this fic would get as much love and support as it did. Thank you for your hits, kudos, and kind comments! No actually though, I think this fic has the second highest amount of kudos for this ship? It's actually fucking insane??
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd post the last chapter now, as a sort of tribute to how it's a full lunar eclipse in Gemini tonight, and how we were once again blessed by Kittykkuno! That's right laddies and gentlethems, Nekkuno has once again graced us all with his presence! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great rest of the year, and that you're all staying safe!
> 
> Onwards with the Cat Boy Agenda!


End file.
